malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Siege of Coral
The Siege of Coral was the assault on Pannion Domin-controlled Coral made by the unified forces of Anomander Rake's Tiste Andii, the White Face Barghast, Onearm's Host, the remaining Grey Swords, T'lan Imass (commanded by Silverfox), survivors of the Siege of Capustan led by Gruntle, and various mercenary groups under the command of Caladan Brood. The result of the Siege saw the capture of the city and the defeat of the Pannion Domin. Many soldiers lost their lives in the battle, including nearly all the Bridgeburners. It also resulted in the freedom of Toc the Younger's soul into Anaster's body, the return of Onos T'oolan to life, and the occupation of the city (thereafter called Black Coral) by Anomander Rake's Tiste Andii. The siege that came to be known as the Battle of Black Coral was a decisive conflict that ended the Pannion War in the 1164th year of Burn's Sleep. It resulted in the deaths of thousands of soldiers on both sides, and the destruction of a large part of the city of Coral. Combatants Defenders * Pannion Domin Aggressors * Anomander Rake and his Tiste Andii * Bridgeburners * Caladan Brood * Grey Swords * Onearm's Host * the Second Gathering of the T'lan Imass * T'lan Ay * Trake's Legion * White Face Barghast In Memories of Ice The battle took place on the killing field outside the city, and within the city of Coral itself. The forces of the Pannion Domin were arrayed against the combined forces of Caladan Brood, the renegade Malaz 2nd Army (also called Onearm's Host), the Tiste Andii, and Trake's Legion led by the caravan guard captain, Gruntle. Complementing the Domin's forces were undead K'Chain Che'Malle K'ell Hunters and demonically possessed condors. Beginning At the beginning of the battle, the Bridgeburners, led by Captain Ganoes Paran and Lieutenant Picker formed the vanguard and made straight for the keep where the Pannion Seer was holed up. Once at the keep wall, the group split up with Paran, Quick Ben, Spindle, and a few others going up to the rooftop by means of a warren, while the rest of the team tried to take out the condors, breach the keep wall, and distract the K'Chain Che'Malle who filed into the city. Shortly thereafter, Silverfox, who accompanied the allied forces of Brood and the Malazans, summoned the remnant of the T'lan Imass armies who had accompanied her to battle the K'Chain Che'Malle forces. Refusing to obey her, the undead Imass laid down their arms. Itkovian, former Shield Anvil of the Grey Swords, took the T'lan Imass army's memories upon himself, sanctifying the ground, and allowing their spirits to leave to a specially made spirit world crafted for them. Although the T'lan Ay did not respond directly to Silverfox's summoning, they rose up against the K'Chain Che'Malle. Around the same time, Onos T'oolan arrived with the intent of freeing Toc the Younger from the clutches of the Seer. Lady Envy, accompanied by her Seguleh servants, Baaljagg, Garath, and Lanas Tog also arrived. All these actors converged on the keep as the Seer was trying desperately to flee along with the matron and her finnest (an egg-like item). The Battle The advance party from Onearm's host launched their attack from the forested foothills north of the city about half a bell after the Bridgeburners went in. They used Black Moranth to airlift troops directly into the city and took heavy losses from the condors. The rest of the Malazans arrived shortly thereafter followed closely by Brood's host, Trake's Legion and the Grey Swords. Though they were believed lost, Anomander Rake and his Tiste Andii were true to their word and arrived to support the armies, along with Moon's Spawn which had been hiding in the depths of Ortnal's Cut. Their arrival was aided by a full unveiling of Kurald Galain which engulfed the city of Coral leaving it forever more enveloped in darkness. Somehow, the Mott Irregulars managed to get into the city and helped decimate the Pannion mages which lined the city walls. Aftermath The end result of the battle was the capitulation of the Pannion Domin, and the capture of Coral. Of the casualties, one of the most important was the death of Whiskeyjack, who was killed by Kallor. Itkovian also died after embracing the memories of the T'lan Imass. Casualties Notes and references Category:Battles